Protector of the Evenstar
by ultrastar120
Summary: Princess Charlottle of Gondor must escape from Saruman with the help of Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir, and Boromir. She must keep the hidden power of the evenstar safe. Just a fanfic. Please read and critic! dont know if rating is right or not...


Protection of the Evenstar

**CHAPTER ONE**

Middle Earth was at peace. Or so people thought. Gondor, ruled by the benevolent and wise King Aragorn, had arisen since the Great War to become the most notable among the kingdoms of men and an equal of the kingdoms of the Elves. The king, however, was growing old. His only heir was his pride and joy, sixteen-year-old Princess Charlotte. Charlotte knew there were tensions between kingdoms because of the rumor that Saruman had once again returned. She was daydreaming in her pavilion, wearing an orange dress and a gold crown on her forehead. She snapped out of her daydream when she heard someone call her name. She sprang up and ran to the balcony. "Who is calling me?" she exclaimed. "It is I, your father. Come, be in my company!" her father called. "Godspeed, Father! I shall be there in a moment!" she responded enthusiastically. She ran to him and hugged him. "Hello, Father," she said. "Hello, my daughter," her father replied. "You called me to be in your company, Father. Is something wrong?" Charlotte asked. . "No. Only, there is a matter we need to discuss," Aragorn replied. "You sound so serious, Father. What is it?" Charlotte asked. "You are nearly seventeen, my daughter. It is nearly time for you to marry," Aragorn replied. "Marry? But, Father, there is so much of life that I haven't yet seen," Charlotte protested. Her father smiled. "We'll talk. For now, get washed up and then come to the garden. I have a surprise for you," Aragorn said smiling as he turned away.

Charlotte went haltingly to her bedchamber, feeling somewhat bewildered, and changed into a plain white dress. As she strolled down the back steps of the palace into her favorite location on the palace grounds she felt ambivalent. The seclusion and beauty of the royal garden was her special place for reflection and solitude. It was there she crafted the details of her favorite past time, story writing, a pleasant diversion from the mundane life of a teenager, albeit a royal teenager, because even she had to study and do home work. Entering the garden had always imparted the anticipation of adventure. But today, her father's beckoning stirred up a sense anxiety and foreboding. Suddenly her trance was broken by the sound of a familiar voice talking with her father. "Gandalf!" she cried. Gandalf the White smiled as she leaped into his open arms. "It's been so long," Charlotte cried. "Yes, it has. I've been meaning to visit for some time now," Gandalf replied. "And I wish today's visit was strictly for pleasure. But, I confess, I am here on a matter of some urgency." "Charlotte, go to Sampson and tell him that you won't have your lessons today," Aragorn said. Charlotte beamed. A day with Gandalf was always an adventure. She ran up the steps and into her tutor's study. "Sampson?" she called. Her tutor was nowhere to be found. A flash of reflected light on Sampson's desk startled Charlotte. There was a beautiful silver necklace. Charlotte picked it up. "I see you've found your mother's necklace," a voice said behind her. Charlotte twirled around to find Gandalf standing behind her. "My mother's?" she asked. "Do you know what type of necklace that is?" Gandalf asked. "It's an Elvish Evenstar," Charlotte replied. Gandalf nodded. "My mother was an Elf. Arwen, daughter of Elrond, ruler of Rivendell…. he is my grandfather," Charlotte continued. Gandalf nodded again. "When your mother and father married, she gave up the immortal longevity of an Elf in exchange for a mortal's shortened lifespan." Charlotte nodded. Her father had explained this to her several years ago. "When your mother died, your grandfather was devastated. He went into solitude along with his kingdom," Gandalf explained. "To see your father or you, or to have any contact with any of the people of Gondor, was too painful a reminder.

"But, now to the matter of that necklace," Gandalf went on. "What's so special about it?" Charlotte asked. "Your mother did not realize it, but the necklace holds special powers and only the chosen one can wield its force," Gandalf said. "Mother was the chosen one?" Gandalf shook his head as his piercing eyes drilled knowingly into her heart. "I am the chosen one?" whispered Charlotte." Gandalf nodded. "She would have been had she not knowingly chosen a mortal's life. The Evenstar's powers went into effect when you were born. Yes, the Evenstar has chosen you," replied Gandalf somberly. "When your mother died, I accepted the responsibility of guarding the Evenstar until such time that it might be needed for the protection of Middle Earth. Even with the destruction of the One Ring in the Great War and the suppression of Saruman and his followers, it was only a matter of time before he would discover a way to rise again. Such is the nature of evil." Gandalf stared out of the window for a moment, taking in the vast beauty of a land so long at peace and then a chill ran up his spine. Turning again towards Charlotte, he marveled at the beauty and the innocence of this young woman, but also took comfort in the courage behind those eyes, a courage inherited from both of her parents. "Saruman cannot manipulate the power of the Evenstar, but he will try to destroy the one who can. You are no longer safe in Gondor," said Gandalf with an undertone of gravity in his voice. "What must I do?" Charlotte asked. "You must protect yourself and the Evenstar by going to Rivendell and learn its secrets from your grandfather," replied Gandalf with an edge of urgency in his voice. Charlotte simply nodded. Somehow she understood the significance of this responsibility…and the danger. She suddenly felt older than her years. "When do I go?" She asked. "You must leave immediately!" replied Gandalf. "Time is of the essence!"

As she changed into her traveling clothes, she glanced at the familiar comfort of her room and wondered if she would ever be able to return. When Charlotte came to the stables, she mounted her horse that Gandalf had saddled for her. Gandalf smiled up at her. "Wear the necklace with great caution," he warned. "I will. Take care of my father for me," Charlotte said. "Ride hard and don't look back." Charlotte rode and rode hard. She was only a few hours away when she saw something riding beside her out of the corner of her eye. "Wraiths," she whispered. Soon, it was a race for the river. Nine wraiths were behind her as she crossed the river. As she galloped into the forest, she felt something bang into her head. She only remained conscious for a few seconds as she fell off her horse.

It wasn't until later when she woke up. "Where am I?" she asked. "In the house of Rivendell. At 10 o'clock in the morning if you want to know" she heard someone say. Charlotte blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Gandalf?" she asked surprised. Gandalf looked down and smiled at her. "What happened, Gandalf?" Charlotte asked. "You do know that there were all nine wraiths behind you, don't you?" Charlotte nodded. "You can guess what they were after," Gandalf said. "The evenstar!" Charlotte exclaimed. Her hand immediately went to her chest to check if her necklace was there. When she felt it was there, she relaxed. "Where am I anyway?" Charlotte asked. "You are in the house of Lord Elrond, who you have just begun to meet," Gandalf said looking behind him. Lord Elrond stood behind him. "Welcome to Rivendell, Charlotte of Gondor," he said smiling. Charlotte smiled back. Only after a few hours, Charlotte was up and roaming the palace, dressed in a lovely black and purple dress with a silver forehead tiara on her forehead. "So her strength returns," Elrond said watching her. "Charlotte is a strong young woman. But we can ask no more of her," Gandalf said. "She carries after her father." "That's what I'm afraid of. But she has the abilities of and elf…and the beauty of an elf," Elrond said. "Gandalf, the evenstar cannot stay here." Gandalf turned away troubled. "The time of the Elves is ending. My people are leaving these shores. Who are we to put our faith into? The dwarves? They hide in their mountains. They care nothing for the trouble of others," Elrond said. "It is in men where our faith must lie," Gandalf answered. "Men? Men are weak," Elrond answered. "Is that what you think of your granddaughter?" Gandalf asked. "My granddaughter is none of your business," Elrond said through gritted teeth. "Your granddaughter has been under my protection since the day she was born while you hide yourself and your kingdom from her," Gandalf said forcefully. Elrond turned away. Tears were forming his eyes. His granddaughter reminded him too much of the daughter he lost sixteen years ago.

Charlotte walked around Rivendell. The sight was beautiful. Out of the corner of her eye, she was someone sitting reading a book. She looked. What appeared to be a hobbit was sitting underneath a large oak tree. "What are you reading?" she asked. The hobbit looked up. "I am reading "There and back again" by…" he began. "By Bilbo Baggins," Charlotte finished for him. He nodded. "You're Frodo Baggins aren't you?" Charlotte asked. "Why yes I am," Frodo responded. "You were the hobbit who destroyed the One Ring and brought peace to Middle Earth." Frodo looked up at her. "Well obviously you know me but I still don't know who you are," Frodo said. "Oh, of course. I am Charlotte of Gondor. Daughter of Aragorn," Charlotte said. Frodo's smiled faded. "Aragorn. Oh my dear child! Daughter of Aragorn!" Frodo exclaimed. "How is your father? I haven't seen him in ages!" "My father is well," Charlotte said. "Frodo, I have heard your story so many times," Charlotte said. "Really?" Frodo asked. "Why, yes. I think you are one of my favorite role models," Charlotte replied. "Well, I am honored. But I must ask you. What is the princess of Gondor doing in Rivendell?" Frodo asked. "Well, I'm afraid I'm in terrible trouble…" Charlotte explained her situation. "Well, seems you are in a bit of trouble, my dear. Well, I must go and rest now. It was lovely meeting you dear," Frodo said walking off. Charlotte watched him go.

Charlotte sat there, lost in thought, when she heard the sound of horse's hooves. She got up and looked out over the balcony to see some men ride in the city gates. As she watched, Elrond stood behind her. Charlotte looked down at the visitors. "[Who are they, Grandfather?]" she asked in Elvish. "[Those are elves from the Woodland Realm,] Elrond replied. Charlotte didn't reply. "[What is his name?]" she asked. "[That one? His name is Legolas,]" Elrond replied. Charlotte nodded. Elrond left her. Charlotte looked down at him. He looked up at her. "Charlotte," Elrond said. Charlotte looked back at him. Elrond nodded. Charlotte looked back at Legolas and then went with Elrond. "[What is happening?]" Charlotte asked. "[There is going to be a meeting about the matter of the evenstar,]" Elrond responded. "[Everyone from different realms is coming. The dwarves and the elves. Also those from the realms of men. We will discuss what to do.]" Charlotte nodded in understanding.

"Dear friends," Elrond said when everyone had assembled. "You are here to answer the threat of Saruman." Charlotte had heard little about the threat of Saruman. Apparently he wanted to use the power of the evenstar to take over Middle Earth. "Bring forth the evenstar, Charlotte," Elrond said. Charlotte looked up at him fearfully, then, looked at Gandalf, who was sitting next to her and nodded. Slowly she got up and placed the evenstar on the podium. Mumbling went throughout the group. "So it is true," Charlotte heard someone say. She looked up to see Boromir, son of Denethor. Charlotte looked at Gandalf who gave her a sideways look. "It is a gift. A gift from the firstborns. Why not use it?" Boromir asked standing up. "You have heard only legends, I presume," Charlotte spoke up. Boromir turned sharply towards her. "The evenstar can only be worn by the one it chooses. It has no other master," Charlotte said. "And what would a mere child know of this matter?" Boromir asked. "This is no mere child," Legolas said standing up. "This is Aragorn's heir." Boromir looked at Charlotte. Charlotte raised her head a little. "This is Aragorn's heir?" he asked. "The only heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas said. "Havo Dan, Legolas," Charlotte said. Hesitantly, Legolas obeyed. But rarely could he ever take his eyes off her. "Princess Charlotte is right. We cannot use it. There is only one who can. The one who the evenstar chooses," Gandalf said. Charlotte spaced but before she knew it, one of the dwarves, who was named Gimli, had brought down his ax upon the evenstar. But instead of the star being destroyed, his ax was. "The evenstar cannot be destroyed, Master Dwarf. It can only be protected until the rightful time comes to send it back up to the stars from whence it came. One of you must do this," Elrond said. There was silence for a moment. "One does not just protect a magical necklace that easily. No doubt, Saruman will send out forces beyond any army that we have to defeat. We must use it against him," Boromir said. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said?" Legolas said springing to his feet. "The evenstar must be protected!" "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli said. "I will die before I see that evenstar in the hands of an elf!" The group exploded into yelling and arguing. Charlotte looked at Elrond. He kept his eyes away from her. Finally she stood up. "I will protect it!" she cried out. The yelling almost immediately stopped. "I will protect it. I wouldn't let anyone of you even touch it anyway….I will protect it, but I am alone," Charlotte said. "I will be with you as long as this burden is for you to bear," Gandalf said. Charlotte nodded. She stepped up to the podium. She took the evenstar in her hand and put it around her neck. She went back to stand by Gandalf. He smiled and put his hands on her shoulder. Then, Faramir, brother of Boromir, came and knelt before her. "I will protect you with my life. You have my sword," he said. "And you have my bow," Legolas said stepping forward. "And my ax," Gimli said. Charlotte smiled at them. Boromir stepped forward. "You're taking on a large burden, little one," he said. "I am not afraid," Charlotte replied. "Well, I shall guard you with my life even if you aren't," he said. "Very well, you shall be the protectors of the evenstar. You shall set off as soon as possible," Elrond said.

Charlotte was getting ready when she heard a knock on her door and Elrond entered. "I don't suppose you own a sword?" he asked. Charlotte shook her head. Elrond held out a sword to her. Charlotte took it. "Whoa," she whispered. "It was your father's old sword. He forsake it for his new one. It is now yours." Charlotte stared at it. "[Are you afraid?]" Charlotte nodded. "[Terrified]" she responded. She didn't look at him. "[Charlotte, do you trust me to protect you?]" Charlotte scarcely nodded. "[Do I not also have your love?]" Elrond asked. Charlotte looked at him. Her eyes filled with tears. "[You have my love, grandfather,]" she said. She rushed to him and hugged him. Elrond held her tight. "Do you miss your mother?" he asked. Charlotte nodded. "She watches you with much pride, as I have. I will protect you even from afar." "I love you, grandfather" Charlotte replied. "I love you too, granddaughter. Now you must make haste. Remember, I will always love you. No matter what." Charlotte nodded. She straightened up and wiped her tears away. "I will not fail," she said. She put the sword back in its scabbard, packed up and went to join the others. "Are you ready?" Legolas asked her. "No," Charlotte said. "But if I don't leave now then I never will." Legolas smiled. "Let us be off," Gandalf said and the six set off. For several days, the journey went smoothly. At one point, they rested before the Pass of Caradhars. Boromir began to teach Charlotte how to use a sword. "We will continue our journey west until we get to the gap of Rohan," Gandalf was saying. "Why continue west? Let us go to the mines of Moria?" Gimli asked. "Gimli, I would not go into Moria unless I had no other choice," Gandalf said. Gimli said nothing. "What is that?" Charlotte asked pointing to a dark speck in the distance. "Nothing but a cloud," Gimli replied. "It's moving fast and against the wind," Boromir pointed out. Charlotte's eyes widened. "That's no cloud. Hide!" she exclaimed. No one hesitated. Everyone hustled to get everything in a hiding place. Charlotte shoved herself underneath a rock. As the cloud of ravens flew over, she felt the need to grasp onto the evenstar. She slowly reached up to grab it. Faramir was lying next to her. He saw her reaching for the evenstar. He reached out quickly and grasped Charlotte's hand. Charlotte squeezed her eyes tight and waited for the birds to pass by. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath until the ravens had passed by and she let out a great sigh. She cautiously and slowly rolled out of her hiding place and sat down on the ground. "Spies of Saruman," Gandalf said angrily. "Why am I not surprised?" Charlotte asked sarcastically. "This path is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhars," Gandalf said. Charlotte closed her eyes. That was the last place she wanted to go. "Come on Charlotte," Legolas said reaching out to her. Almost hesitantly, Charlotte took his hand. Charlotte looked up into his deep blue eyes as he helped her to her feet. She suddenly had a vision of thousands of orcs, terrible ugly creatures, marching into battle somewhere. Charlotte let go of his hand. "What is it?" Legolas asked. "We must move quickly," she replied. She looked at Gandalf. Gandalf nodded. "Let's go," he said and the six started for the mountain pass.

Meanwhile, the ravens had reached Isengard and Saruman. "So you lead them to the mountain. But what if the mountain defeats you?" Saruman asked. The mountain pass had a fresh layer of snow. The old snow never melted which made it harder to walk. Charlotte struggled. She slipped and tumbled downwards. Legolas stopped her. Charlotte immediately checked if her necklace was there. It wasn't. Charlotte panicked. Then she saw Boromir had it and was staring at intensely. "Boromir," Legolas said. Boromir looked up. "Give the evenstar back to Charlotte," Legolas ordered. Hesitantly, Boromir obeyed. "There you are," he mumbled. Charlotte took it and put it around her neck. Legolas relaxed a little. "Stay close to me or Faramir," he ordered. "Why?" Charlotte asked. "Just do it," Legolas said without looking at her. Charlotte saw how suspiciously Legolas looked at Boromir and nodded. As, they traveled higher and higher, a snow storm was going on at near the top. Charlotte pulled her hood over head in an attempt to keep warm. She stayed close to Faramir as Legolas went ahead of them. "There is a faint voice in the distance," he yelled over the wind. Charlotte could hear it but it seemed so far away. _"How can I hear that over the wind and if it so far away?" _Charlotte thought. Suddenly, a pile of rocks stumbled down the mountain side. Charlotte pressed against Faramir as he covered her and the rocks fell past them. "It's Saruman!" Charlotte cried. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Gandalf looked at her. "Gandalf! We must turn back!" Faramir shouted. "No!" Gandalf exclaimed. He turned toward the sound and shouted a sentence in a language that Charlotte didn't understand. Still, the voice shouted clearly through the wind. Suddenly, a strike of lightning hit the top of the mountain. Charlotte screamed and Faramir protected her. The snow piled on top of the six. It was a full minute before Charlotte could get her head above the snow. Gandalf was looking at her. "Gandalf! We must go back down the mountain to the gap of Rohan!" Boromir shouted. "No! That takes us too close to Isengard!" Faramir protested. "Let's not go over the mountain. Let's go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli said. "Let the chosen one decide," Gandalf said. Charlotte looked up at him. She was shivering in Faramir's arms and clutching the evenstar. "We will go through the mines," she said quickly. Gandalf didn't say anything for a moment. "So be it," he finally said. Charlotte wondered if she made the right decision. For the long trip to Moria, Gandalf said nothing to Charlotte. She wondered why. As night fell, they reached the walls of Moria. "Whoa," Charlotte whispered as she stared up at the giant cliff walls. Suddenly, light blue engravings appeared. Gandalf whispered something. All Charlotte could hear was "Speak friend and enter." "How do we get in?" she asked. "All you need is to know the password," Gandalf replied. He placed his staff on the door and loudly said something. Nothing happened. "You forget?" Charlotte asked. Gandalf nodded. Charlotte closed her eyes and let her head fall back. "Wonderful," she mumbled. Hours went by and Gandalf couldn't remember what the password was. Charlotte got to thinking. "It's a riddle," she said. "Speak friend and enter." Charlotte thought for a moment. "[Friend,]" she said in Elvish. The doors began to swing open. Gandalf laughed. "Wonderful," he said. Charlotte smiled but her smile faded when she saw the water of the lake moving. "Legolas look," she said. Legolas looked at the water and hurriedly brushed her inside. "Soon, Master Elf, you'll experience the hospitality of the dwarves. Foaming glasses of beer, meat right off the bone and they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli exclaimed. "This is no mine. It's a tomb," Boromir said. Charlotte looked down and saw a skeleton right near her foot. She moved away from it. "No, no. No!" Gimli cried. Suddenly something grabbed Charlotte's foot and started dragging her out of the tomb. She screamed. "Gandalf!" she shrieked. She soon found herself hanging upside-down and faced to face with a kraken-like creature. Charlotte screamed even louder. The others immediately went to Charlotte's rescue. Faramir, Gimli and Boromir began cutting off the kraken's arms. Charlotte suddenly fell and hit the ground hard. As she struggled to get up, she was dragged by her leg again. The kraken opened up its mouth. Charlotte screamed again. Suddenly, a small light came from the evenstar. The kraken screeched. It seemed to hurt. "Cut off its arm!" Charlotte yelled. Boromir obeyed and cut off the arm that was holding Charlotte. Charlotte spiraled downward and Boromir caught her. "Everyone into the tomb!" Gandalf cried. No one hesitated. The kraken tried to come in but the only thing its long arms were able to grasp was rock. The entrance fell and the tomb was elapsed in darkness.

rlotte breathed hard. She realized she was pressing herself against Legolas, who didn't seem to care. She heard quiet whimpering sounds when she realized it has her. She strained herself to stop. Her legs were shaking and her head was spinning. _"One thing leads to the next. First I nearly get eaten by a giant octopus and now I'm stuck in a dark tomb. What else could go wrong?" _she thought. Suddenly, the evenstar began to light up again. Gandalf smiled. He tapped his staff and a light formed on the top of it. "We must remain quiet. Its four days to the other side. Hopefully, our presence will go unnoticed." Everyone stared following in single file behind Gandalf. "Unnoticed by whom?" Charlotte asked. For the longest time, no one said a word. Everyone just walked behind Gandalf and Charlotte. At one cross road, Gandalf stopped. "I have no memory of this place," he said. Somehow, they made a fire as Gandalf sat in front of the three passages. Charlotte went to sit next to him. "Gandalf?" she asked. "Yes?" Gandalf answered. "I'm scared," Charlotte replied. Gandalf looked at her. "Scared of what?" he asked. Charlotte sat down and lowered her voice so only Gandalf could hear. "I'm scared of the dark," she replied. "Oh, well it's nothing to be afraid of," Gandalf said. "Yes it is. It is when you're in a creepy tomb with a wizard that doesn't remember how to get out," Charlotte whispered. Gandalf smiled but didn't say anything. "Gandalf, who are we hiding from?" Charlotte asked. "Those who wait to destroy us when we least expect it," Gandalf responded. Charlotte nodded. She had no idea what that meant but she nodded anyway. "Gandalf, I had a vision. Back before when we went through the pass. Legolas was helping me up and when our hands were together I had it. A vision of thousands of orcs marching somewhere," Charlotte said. "Your visions are telling you something important. Hold onto them. Ah, it's this way," Gandalf said. Everyone got up followed. "Welcome to Moria," Gandalf said. Large stone columns lined side by side. "Well, there's an eye-opener, no mistake ," Charlotte commented. As they stepped quietly onward, Gimli ran away from the group into a small room off to the side. It was the tomb of Gimli's cousin, Balin. "He is dead, just as we feared," Gandalf said. Gimli knelt down before the coffin and wept softly. Gandalf picked up a book being held by one of the skeletons. He opened to the last page. "We have blocked them. They have taken the bridge. There is no way out. We cannot get out. They are coming," Gandalf read. He looked up at Charlotte in worry. Suddenly, a skeleton that was sitting on the edge of a well tipped over and fell down the well, making loud clanking sounds. Then, a bucket connected to a chain fell down as well. Charlotte closed her eyes in exasperation. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of orcs. Boromir went to the door and was just barely hit by an arrow. He closed the doors. "They have a cave troll," he said. Boromir and Faramir closed off the door with some axes. Charlotte and Legolas readied their bow and arrows as they pointed them at the door. Faramir, Boromir, and Gandalf pulled out their swords. "Let them come. There is one dwarf warrior that hasn't fallen," Gimli said standing on top of Balin's coffin. They waited as they listened to the sounds approaching. Suddenly, there was a loud knock against the door, then another. The orcs were getting through. They had knocked a hole in the door. Legolas fired an arrow. Charlotte closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let herself go into fighting mode. She let an arrow fly. She pulled another from behind her back, aimed and fired again. The door came in. Charlotte quickly put her bow away and took out her sword. She thrashed at the orcs, cutting off heads and putting deep wounds into some. She wondered why it felt almost….fun to kill orcs. She wondered if her father felt the same way. Suddenly, a cave troll smashed into the room. Charlotte looked up at it almost horrified. Then she became determined. She began slashing at it. She began to lose track of where she was and soon found herself cornered. Charlotte looked up and saw the troll holding a large spear in its hand. Charlotte became paralyzed. The troll suddenly thrust the spear down into her. "No!" she heard Legolas call. The troll pushed the spear in farther. Finally, when he let go, Charlotte collapsed facedown. She heard the battle going on around her. The sounds suddenly went silent. She guessed that they won. But she couldn't move. She was paralyzed. Then, she went into darkness Faramir crawled over to her. "Oh no," he whispered. He turned her over and pulled out the spear. Her shirt was bloody. Her eyes were closed. The others stood over them. Suddenly the evenstar started to light up it covered Charlotte's body then it dimmed. Charlotte began to stir. She opened her eyes. The bloodstain on her shirt had gone away and her wound had healed. Charlotte sat up. "I'm ok. I'm not hurt," she said shocked. "Not hurt? What a wild and free-spirited girl!" Faramir exclaimed. Charlotte smiled. "You're full of surprises, young Miss Charlotte," Gimli said. Charlotte nodded. "I got a few tricks up my sleeves," she said. They heard more screeching sounds from inside the cave. "Hurry!" Gandalf said. They all obeyed and ran. Charlotte could barely make out the images of thousands of orcs springing up from the ground. It wasn't long until they were surrounded. Charlotte drew out her sword. She wasn't afraid. Then, she heard a mighty roar. The orcs were scared to death and went back into their holes and disappeared. A fiery type of light show down the hallway. "What is that?" Faramir asked. "Balrog. His power is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf exclaimed. They all obeyed. They ran with great speed but the Balrog kept up. Finally they got to a bridge. Charlotte tripped. She was the second to last person behind Gandalf. Gandalf helped her up and pushed her along. She ran into Boromir. Charlotte watched as Gandalf faced the Balrog. She watched as the bridge collapsed. Gandalf looked over the edge. "Get going you fools," he said and let go. Charlotte screamed for Gandalf as an arrow hit her and dug into her leg. Boromir picked her up. "Gandalf!" Charlotte screamed. Tears streamed down her face. Boromir held onto her tightly as he ran out of the cave. They ran into the sunlight. Boromir set Charlotte down and Faramir worked the arrow out of her leg. Charlotte cried. Faramir wrapped her leg up. "You must rest," he said. Charlotte shook her head. "No. We have to keep moving," she said standing up clutching her leg. "Let us rest, for pity sake," Boromir said. "By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must make it to the woods before then," Charlotte replied. Boromir said nothing in return. At this point, Charlotte was becoming the leader and she wasn't about to let anyone else's fate be like Gandalf's. Silently, everyone ran into the forest. Charlotte knew where they were. She could only pay attention to where she was going, not to what Gimli was saying about what he knew about the woods. Suddenly, arrows were pointed at them. "The dwarf breathes so loudly we could've shot him in the dark," someone said stepping out. "[Haldir, we do not mean to impose. We come for your help,]" Charlotte said in Elvish. Haldir looked her up and down. His eyes stopped at her leg, then looked into her face. "[Charlotte of Gondor. Mortal as a man, but beautiful as an elf,]" he said softly. He lightly touched her face. "Come. She is waiting," he said to the others. He led them into the realm of Lothlorien. He led them up spiraling staircases to a glistening palace. They waited at the end of the stairs as two people walked down. Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celeborn. "Five there are here but six set off Rivendell. Tell me. Where is Gandalf? I would much like to speak to him," Celeborn said. No one answered. Galadriel looked at Charlotte. "He has fallen into shadow," she said softly. "The quest stands on the edge of a knife. Barely able to escape Moria, these brave five while leaving one behind. Do not let your heart be troubled. For there is still hope," Galadriel said. At this Charlotte grew angry but she kept a straight face. "The light of hope in my heart is dim," she said. Galadriel gave her a puzzled look. "Show me the light of hope, and I shall believe," Charlotte continued. Galadriel didn't respond for a moment, for no one had dared question her wisdom. "You need your rest. Do not worry. These boarders are guarded well," she said and the others were led away. The group resided in a large tent big enough for everyone to fit. Charlotte could hear voices on the wind. "They sing songs about Gandalf," Legolas said. "What do they say about him?" Charlotte asked. "I haven't the heart to tell you. For the grief is still too near," Legolas replied looking at her. Charlotte nodded. She got up. She was dressed in a plain white dress and her black hair was combed out. She looked over and saw Boromir sitting alone. "You look like your mother," Legolas commented. Charlotte smiled. "I think she looks more like her father," Gimli said. Charlotte frowned. "I am not proud of my father," Charlotte said. She sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Not proud? How can you not be proud of someone who helped kill Sauron?" Gimli asked. He began to tell stories about Aragorn that Charlotte had never heard before. As she listened, Charlotte had a new sense of pride for her father. When Gimli finished, Charlotte didn't say anything. She wondered how long she had been blind. That night, Charlotte woke with a start to see Galadriel walking silently past them. Charlotte stood up slowly followed her to a fountain. Galadriel turned and looked at her. "Look into the mirror," she said. "And what will I see?" Charlotte asked. "Not even the wisest know for the mirror tells many things," Galadriel answered. Charlotte stepped up and gazed into the mirror. She suddenly saw her father. He was dead. Charlotte looked horrified. She saw Boromir. He had three arrows stuck in him. She saw Gimli. His head was hanging by a thread. She saw Faramir. He was lying next to his brother with an arrow in his back. Then, she saw Legolas. His eyes were closed. He was dead as well. Then, she saw herself. Her body hanging on what looked like to be icicles, tied by vine-like cords. Dead as a doorknob. Charlotte realized she was leaning closer to the mirror. It took all of her might to pull back. She looked up at Galadriel. "I know what you saw. For it is also in my mind. It's was should happen if you should fail. The evenstar's powers would fail and you would die as well," Galadriel said. "I know what I have to do, it's just…I'm not sure I have the strength to do it," Charlotte said. "The evenstar has chosen you, Charlotte. It will give you strength," Galadriel responded.

The next morning, the five set off. Before they left, Galadriel came before them. "Goodbye, Charlotte of Gondor," she said kissing Charlotte on her forehead. "_"Farewell, Princess. I give you the light of a most beloved star," _Charlotte heard in her head. Galadriel handed her a phial with a clear liquid before they set off in boats over the river. _"Let it be a light to you when all other lights go out." _Charlotte looked to the shore and saw Galadriel lift her hand in goodbye. No one said anything as they rowed down the river. Charlotte looked around at the scenery. Legolas looked toward the shore in the boat behind her. She felt it too. Presences coming closer, but she paid no attention to it. They came up to two huge statues, each holding out a hand as if to stop them. They landed their boats near a giant waterfall. Charlotte jumped out. She began to wander away from the group. "You shouldn't wander away, Charlotte," someone said. She turned to see Boromir with a pile of sticks in his arms. He suddenly grabbed her. "Let me go!" she screamed. She shoved Boromir away and ran. She ran to a stone ruin. "Charlotte," someone said behind her. Charlotte screamed and saw Faramir behind her. She backed away. "I swore to protect you," he said. "Would you protect me even if your brother wont?" Charlotte asked. "My brother's actions do not rule me. I made a promise to you and I intend on keeping it," Faramir said. Charlotte ran to him and cried in his arms. Faramir held her. "Charlotte, let me return to my father," Faramir said. Charlotte looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded. Legolas came into the scene. "Boromir tried to take the evenstar from her," Faramir explained. Legolas didn't reply. Charlotte suddenly drew her sword. "Orcs are approaching. If you want to get away, you might as well do it now," she said. Faramir nodded. He suddenly kissed her on the cheek and ran off. Charlotte smiled as the orcs came into view. Legolas readied his bow and arrow and Gimli his axe. Charlotte fought with heart. She led the orcs into the forest. For one second she wasn't paying attention. An orc was about to shoot her in the back when Boromir came up behind her and took three shots to the chest. Charlotte became enraged and charged. She plunged her sword deep into the orc and cut off its head. She ran to Boromir. "Faramir. Where's Faramir?" he asked. "I let him go," Charlotte said as she was about to pull the arrows out of him. "Leave them," he said grabbing onto her hand. "I would have followed you anywhere my sister, my captain, my queen," Boromir said and he breathed his last breath and died. Charlotte cried. She kissed him on the forehead. "Be at peace," she said. As she watched Boromir in his boat go over the waterfall, Charlotte rewrapped her leg wound, which had split open again. "So that's it. The fellowship has failed," Gimli said. Charlotte stood up and put her hands on Legolas and Gimli's shoulders. "We still have each other. Leave all that can be spared behind," Charlotte said. "Let's go hunt some orc." Charlotte put her sword away and ran off into the woods. Gimli looked at Legolas. "Yes!" he said following. Legolas smiled. _"She's just like Aragorn," _he thought and ran off. To begin with, six had set off from Rivendell. Now only three remained. But those three weren't about to give up hope at all.


End file.
